


Mystery Indeed

by VicenteValtieri



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Why is Starscream trashing Autobot Headquarters looking for something? Does Longarm know what he wants? Why is Perceptor such a dick?The last one is obvious. I don't even fricking know what this is though.





	Mystery Indeed

An explosion went off outside the council chambers. Ultra Magnus rose to his pedes, lifting his hammer. “What is that?”

Longarm Prime closed his optics and turned, tapping several commands on a console. “It appears to be Decepticon Air Commander Starscream, Ultra Magnus. He appears to be attacking alone.”

“What? Send the guard at once to intercept him!” Ultra Magnus snapped. The Seeker had returned after escaping Autobot captivity, but not before they had gained what they wanted from him. 

“It has already been done, Magnus.” Longarm Prime responded and watched with a passive expression as Starscream began mowing them down. 

“Put the footage on the main screen.” Ultra Magnus commanded and watched with stunned fear in his optics as Starscream cut through the Elite Guard like putty. “How is this possible?”

“With all due respect, Ultra Magnus. Starscream has always been a formidable opponent when entirely focused on something he cares about.” Longarm Prime reminded the other mech.

“What would he want then? What does he want so badly?” The commander questioned.

“You know what he wants, Magnus.” Longarm Prime reminded the leader.

Ultra Magnus dismissed the council as Primes rushed off to attend to their sections. The old mech was concerned, Longarm could tell.

Agent Blurr followed alongside Longarm. “Longarm-Prime-Sir-I-should-be-helping-the-other-members-of-the-guard-to-contain-Starscream.”

“No, Agent Blurr.” Longarm refused the blue racer. “You are far too valuable to risk against Starscream. Instead, you must go to the Elite Guard barracks to this room and bring back what you find in it. I have faith in you, Agent Blurr. And do not allow Starscream to see you.”

“Yes, sir!” Blurr sped off towards the barracks, his comm chirping with the coordinates.

Starscream’s rampage brought him to the sciences section where Perceptor and Wheeljack were desperately trying to pack everything fragile or important away. The Seeker blasted the unpredictable scientist immediately, but lifted Perceptor by his neckcables. “WHERE ARE THEY?”

“Starscream, put me down.” Perceptor choked. “Your actions are not logical-“

Starscream shook him. “YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE! YOU PROMISED THEY WOULD BE CARED FOR!”

“The experiment failed, but they are well taken care of.” Perceptor tried to assure.

Starscream’s optics became sad. “You- You don’t know. You… You just don’t know.” He ripped the small microscope’s helm off and stomped on it. Then, he continued in his barraging search.

Blurr sped to Longarm’s side with the two small sparklings he had found. “Longarm-Sir-I-only-found-these-two-mechlings!”

“Good work, Agent Blurr. Hand them over and let’s see if we can’t stop our Seeker before he causes any more damage. Follow me. I want you to see this.” Longarm took the sparklings and they went out into the corridors, following the sounds of screams and laser fire.

Sentinel Prime had always imagined he would be the one to bring down Starscream and Megatron. The Decepticons would crumble and he would be the victor, the hero.

He hadn’t imagined being plucked into the air and interrogated by a barely coherent Seeker. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THEM?”

Sentinel struggled as much as he could. “I won’t tell you anything!” He snapped.

“I BELIEVE YOU!” Starscream bellowed and grabbed his helm. Suddenly, a soft voice stopped him.

“Starscream! Are these what you are looking for?” A small, portly little Prime with a red bulb in the center of his forehead was holding up two sparklings to the pink and purple jet. Starscream dropped Sentinel without a second thought and hissed, screeching at Longarm Prime. The extending Prime laid the sparklings on the floor and pulled Agent Blurr back with him as the Seeker rushed the sparklings and scooped them into his arms. The blue and orange Cybertronians chattered and patted the Seeker’s faceplates.

Starscream purred and nuzzled them close, chittering and trilling to them between long, preening kisses with his glossa.

The two sparklings kissed him back and burrowed into his cockpit without a fuss. Starscream stared at the Prime for a long moment, then raised his helm to the ceiling. He fired several times through the glass and was gone.

Agent Blurr turned to Longarm. “What-Just-happened?”

“Rectifying a wrong. Come along, Agent Blurr. I will explain everything.”

Blurr listened with an open intake as Longarm explained it all. Ultra Magnus had struck a deal with the Seeker. He would carry a pregnancy to term for them in exchange for his freedom. Perceptor had been the mech in charge of impregnating the Seeker and seeing to his development. At last, Starscream had been allowed to leave, but not before extracting a promise that the newsparks would be cared for.

“Perceptor incorrectly assumed this to mean their physical needs only and has been completely ignoring the sparkling’s emotional needs. Recently, he declared them a failed experiment and handed them over to Sentinel Prime for training. I imagine Starscream felt his sparklings distress at the abandonment through their bond and came to get them at last.”

Blurr was quiet as he digested the information. “So… Starscream wanted to protect his younglings?”

“It seems so incomprehensible to you to think of the Decepticons as having feelings?” Longarm returned. “Simply because they are our enemies does not mean they are not mechs.”

Blurr nodded. He had much to think about.


End file.
